My Night Out
by loveCKAM
Summary: Charlotte just wants to have a fun night out.She meets Addison,who's visiting LA from Seattle.Smut oneshot! :) ;)


This is my first time writing a fanfic, but I've done other types of writing before. I am not great at writing nor do I pretend to be. I just know that I love Charlotte and Addison and I totally ship them! :) Shonda Rhimes never created characters fiercer than these two!

Charlotte's POV:

I rarely got to go out what with me being Chief of over 200 incompetent physicians. But, tonight was my night out to do whatever the hell I pleased. I planned on drinking, having fun, and maybe even bringing someone home. Not to stay the night, of course, just to scratch my itch. I had this in mind when I was getting dressed so I threw on a simple strapless black dress that I knew hugged my ass just right and the black Louboutin pumps I was wearing made my legs look sexier than ever. I could feel the eyes watching me and the heads turn as I walked into the establishment and sat at the bar. I knew for sure I'd be getting laid tonight, which was the plan. After ordering drink after drink, I realized that I was almost the only lonely broad in the place; there was a tall redhead at the other end of the bar getting liquored up. Guess I wasn't gonna get lucky like I thought, just me and myself taking care of business tonight.

As I ordered my last drink, I noticed the redhead walking towards where I was sitting. I didn't acknowledge her until the bartender suggested that she's probably had enough to drink. "Get the woman a drink. She'll know when she's had enough." I tell him. The tall woman thanks me as the bartender fixes her another drink and gives it to her. That's when I noticed how sweet her cherry red lips looked. Either I was getting really drunk or she was really sexy, maybe both. I was embarrassed when she noticed me staring and we both laughed. "Charlotte." I said as held my hand out. She shook my hand as she introduced herself. "I'm Addison." I know I didn't get out much, but I had never seen her here before. I'm sure I wouldn't forget seeing someone that gorgeous. "Are you from here?" I inquired. She took a sip of her drink before she said "I'm visiting from Seattle. It's my last night here and I still haven't had anyone in my hotel room bed." She laughed and apologized for sharing too much information. "Don't worry. I came here for the same thing. No such luck." I could see her looking me up and down out of the corner of my eye. She got up and put her hand on the small of my back and let it linger across as she walked away and towards the ladies room. I didn't know if I was supposed to follow her, I mean I just met her! All I knew about her was her name and that she wanted to have sex with someone, maybe me. I got up and finished the last few sips of my liquid courage and walked to the restroom. Before I could even walk far into the restroom, Addison pulled me into the last and biggest stall. I smiled as she pinned me against the wall and began to kiss me. I moaned as she slipped her tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I guess I was getting laid tonight, at least I hoped I would. After we took a moment to catch our breath, I felt Addison's hand slip under my dress and cup me, which made me grind on her hand. Every kiss that landed on my lips and neck made me more aroused. "Let's go to my place." I finally said through my moaning.

I was tipsy but not so much that I couldn't drive. When we reached my house, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We finally made it to my bedroom, but our clothes were lost on the floor along the way. Both of us wearing nothing but thongs, I threw Addison onto my bed as I kissed her and squeezed her breasts in my hands. Addison's hands roaming down my back, going right where I knew they were…my ass. I moved down and began to tease one of her breasts with my tongue and the other with my hand. My free hand slowly crept down her body and began to remove her thong. She let out a moan when I placed my thigh between her legs and I could feel how wet she was. That turned me on even more. Addison rolled over so that she was on top of me. I preferred to be in charge, but I didn't mind that she was being forceful. I thought it was sexy. She licked her way down my body as she took my thong off and threw them to the side, and then she licked her way back up my body. And it felt so fucking good! I couldn't take it anymore, I had to taste her! Before I could flip us back over, Addison turned so that her face was lined up with my wetness and hers was over my face. "Oh my…" I moaned as I felt her fingers opening up my wet folds. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her right onto my face so I could finally taste her. I could tell she was enjoying my tongue because her mouth got more aggressive with my sex. She tasted so good! As my tongue flicked her clit, I felt her slip two fingers into me, which made my hips jerk towards her. I heard her let out a giggle before her mouth went back to work. "Shit. That feels so good." I let her know how much I was enjoying her mouth. As we continued, I felt myself getting closer to finishing so my mouth worked even harder on her. She was my guest and it'd be impolite if I let myself get off before she did. My tongue went back and forth from inside her to her clit. I heard her cursing through her moans so I knew she liked what I was doing to her. "Yes. Yes. Fuck yes." She kept repeating as her hips worked up against my face. I could feel her body tensing up at the same time that I felt myself tightening around her fingers. We both let out loud screams and curses as we climaxed together. Addison's juices dripped into my mouth as she slowly moved her fingers in and out of me, letting me ride my orgasm out. "Oh my God." I said out of breath but with a smile on my face. We licked each other's juices up before we kissed allowing the tastes to mix in our mouths. After she caught her breath, Addison looked at me and said "Maybe I need to come here and bump into you more often." We both laughed. "Oh yeah?" I asked as I climbed on top of her, letting my hand wander down her body and initiate another round of sex that would only be the second of many, many rounds that night.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! This was totally new territory for me so I hope that I did okay for a beginner. Hopefully it wasn't too short or anything! I could use some feedback! Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
